Lionwhyte
is the leader and avatar of the Hair Metal Militia. He oversees the continued slavery of humanity under Emperor Doviculus and the Tainted Coil. Story Characteristics Personality-wise, Lionwhyte is very pompous. He sees himself as genuinely righteous, and the only person stopping Doviculus from slaughtering the remaining humans. He believes he can show the Tainted Coil the beauty of humanity. He tends to ramble on and give lots of speeches. Like the Tainted Coil, Lionwhyte does not understand the purpose of everything excavated from the Crushing Pit - at least not until Ironheade begins making vehicles for their army. Prior to that, he cared only for collecting leather and vinyl from unearthed car seats for his demon overlords, or rear and side-view mirrors to decorate his Pleasure Dome. Lars seems to hold a personal grudge against Lionwhyte, probably because of Lionwhyte selling out humanity for his own benefit. Lionwhyte even made a banner that reads, "Welcome, Dirtbags" and shows Lars as a potbelly. Ophelia doesn't have much respect for him either, as she refers to him at one point as "General Poodlehair", telling him she would shove a sharp stripper pole in his ass and "wave you around like an old flag." Lita Halford also shares a hatred of Lionwhyte, and constantly trains with her halberd on a Lionwhyte dummy. Appearances * Battle for Bladehenge * Fists Shall Fall * Pilgrimage of Screams * March to Impalement * Sanctuary of Sin Quotes Trivia * Occasionally, if the player doesn't undertake any or missions around the Western Continent in the early game, they might end up ambushing Hair Metal Militia units, or defending against them, even though Lionwhyte himself is dead. *Before the mission , if the player talks to the Kill Master before the stage battle, Eddie will ask for help concerning how to fight Lionwyhte, to which he replies, "Just don't let him sing, and you'll be fine." Which is sound advice that is also humorous. *His microphone performs lightning attacks, similar to Eddie's Clementine. *His name is a reference to the 80s glam metal band 'White Lion'. *Lionwhyte looks like British rock singer David Bowie and dresses similarly to Van Halen's David Lee Roth. *His microphone is decorated with scarves like the microphones used by Aerosmith's Steven Tyler. *After Lionwhyte is killed and if Eddie talks to one of the Razor Girls, Eddie says something about Lionwhyte's demise, but they respond "How do you know? Did you see the body?" Possibly hinting he may be alive, or that the Razor Girl is paranoid. *Game Informer issue #202 ranked Lionwhyte as #7 on their list of the Top 10 Dorks of 2009GameInformer Issue 202. In it they said: "Here's all you need to know about General Lionwhyte: He flies with his hair. We're talking take-off from a standing position, carried on the wind by his flowing mane. If there's a cool way to do that, we haven't seen it. He works for demons--couldn't they give him some badass bat wings or something?" Gallery Lionwhyte2.jpg Untitled.png Me.png SOS.jpg Lionwhyte Glam.jpg Lionwhyte Snob.jpg Lionwhyte Taunt.jpg Lionwhyte Face.jpg Lionwhyte and Lars.jpg Lionwhyte Shock.png Lionwhyte Doom.png Lionwhyte Scream.png Destroy!.png Lionwhyte Battle.png Lionwhyte Toast.png Lars and Lionwhyte Dialouge.png Lionwhyte Death.png References Category:Characters Category:Hair Metal Militia Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Avatars